Nigel's Sorrow
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Nigel Townsend comes to work, gravely upset but unable to talk about his issues. Jordan tries her best to get Nigel to open up to him, but to no avail. Please R&R!


Nigel walked into the Boston ME's office with a black cloud looming over his head. Sighing heavily, he leaned against the wall outside one of the examination rooms. Eyes downcast, he crossed his thin arms over his chest and stood like a statue, not wanting to be noticed.

From down the hall, a familiar laugh echoed down the hallway as a dark-haired doctor left her boss' office. Before the door shut behind her, she called back into the room. "Yeah, thanks for those tips, Garret!" Looking back at her through his glass walled office, Garret Macy tried to supress a growing grin that threatened to overtake his lips.

"Just get backl to work, Jordan. Laughing, Jordan Cavanaugh nodded her head in submission and went back to her job. As soon as the woman's back was turned, Garret allowed his smile to shine through. Shaking his head slightly at Jordan's usual morning antics, he went back to his desk.

Walking past the examination rooms, Jordan was perplexed to see a downtrodden Nigel standing outside. Recognizing the aura that consumed him, she walked up to her favorite Brit. Resting her gentle hand on his forearm, she said, "Hey, Nige. What's up?"

Glancing up for only a minute at Jordan, the light of excitement and childish mischeif that usually danced through Nigel's eyes was gone. "Hi, Jordan." He responded placidly. The young woman's heart fell into her stomach in sympathy. There had only been a few times that she had seen Nigel Townsend so upset-- and it was always for a good reason.

"Do you wanna talk?" Jordan asked, concerned. Letting out another heavy sigh. Nigel shook his head and pushed himself off the wall.

"No, I'm fine." Nigel replied, brushing off dust and debris from his clothes that didn't exist. Jordan knew even before he spoke that he was lying. His words may have sounded convincing, but his body language screamed otherwise. His eyes kept darting back and forth, looking at everything other than Jordan. His gaze never stayed on anything for more than a few milliseconds of time. Jordan couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips, drawing Nigel's attention. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You're not fine." Jordan supplied.

"I _am_--" Nigel tried to assure her.

"No, you're not." Jordan shot him down. "Look at you," She gestured. "You're a mess. You've got this huge rain cloud hovering over her head, you're obviously not the cheery Nigel who strolls the halls every morning and teases Bug. There's something wrong."

Shifting his weight from one foot to the next, Nigel finally gave in. "Fine. Alright. There's something wrong. But I'm allowed to feel upset, right? That's not against the law?" Growing defensive, he shoved his hands inside his jean pockets and glared at the girl who stood a few inches shorter than him. "Or maybe it's just against _Jordan_'s law, hmm?" Turning on his heel, the young Brit stormed out of the hallway to find solace in the empty exam room behind him. The heavy doors to the room were left swinging fiercely as if challenging anyone to dare come closer.

Jordan stood outside in total shock. Nigel had never blown up like that before-- and certainly for no reason. Concern as well as curiosity soon ignited through her veins as she rushed after her friend. "Nigel!" She called authoritatively. Slipping through the doors to the exam room, she found Nigel standing against the far wall-- this time facing it from the front. Stopping once as she saw him, Jordan did not know what to do. Standing there helplessly across the room, she gestured out to him but let her hands fall back to her sides in defeat. "Nigel..." was all she could manage to say again, her voice filled with sympathy.

A soft whimper was uttered from the side of the room the Brit occuppied. Ears alert, Jordan used that faint sound as her cue. Inching closer, she tried yet again to regain her friend's attention. "Nige?"

"Leave me alone, Jordan." Nigel replied, his voice heavy. "Go away."

"Nigel, what's wrong?" Jordan pressed. Raising her hand to rest it against her friend's shoulder. She stood beside him as the black-haired man's body began to shake from the tears that riddled his face. Clutching to the cold, unfeeling wall, he refused to seek comfort in Jordan's embrace.


End file.
